Our true colors
by jackytomboy96
Summary: The boys are trouble makers can Haruhi change that? Haruhi just has to get hurt to find that out.This is a VARY alternate version of the host club so there will be some violence,ALOT of swearing and they may even be some graphic things in the future.
1. Life

**(Please Read) Quick summary of this story: **All of the boys go to Ouran high school, the only difference is that they are all trouble makers, they all have the same personalities but they act like their roles in school. All the girls love the guys even if they are trouble makers. Instead of them having a host club the room is there privet room once school hours ends. Haruhi enters the school as a boy because she thinks that she will have fewer problems.

A/N: This is a very alternate version of the host club so there will be some violence, some swearing, and they may even be some graphic things in the future. Also this is my first time making a fan~story of the host club, hope you enjoy my version of the show. *bows*

* * *

><p><em><strong>Our true colors<strong>_

_**Chapter 1 ~life~**_

_**3ed person**_

Haruhi Fujioka is a help to her father in every way she can. Her mother died when Haruhi was young ever since her father and she as been working hard in their part. Haruhi works hard in school so her father doesn't get more things to worry about. In the end of her last year of middle school she gets a letter of a school for rich people that she has been hoping to get. Not because she wanted to date a rich girl and help her out with things for the house but because she a better education then what she will have if she went to a normal school.

Haruhi was never a _'normal'_ girl as her father sometimes put it. Growing up she was always tougher then _'normal'_ girls and so she called herself a tomboy. With that she got an idea, a week away from going into her new life…as a guy. Why a guy you ask, it was a simple answer in her mind _'so those dam rich people don't get a wrong idea that I would only want to get some rich dude to be my boyfriend and then steal his money'_. She didn't have much money to get the uniform but she didn't really care being a _commoner _as the rich will for sure call her it was enough attention.

'_Dam rich people!'_ she said to herself as she walked out of the car looking at this BIG school. Haruhi had a large sweater; her old pair of glasses, and some old baggy pants, her hair was messy and short. Getting to her first class she saw a group of girl in a line formation up on the wall. _'What are wrong with them'_ she said walking over to the scene. When she got closer she notice that not only where girls making a line but boys as well but no one moved. Once she started walking down the hall full with a line of boys and girls she started to feel uncomfortable. All the teens had the same expression on their face…fear, worry and a face of a dead man walking.

_**Haruhi's POV**_

'_Why are they al-'_I hit someone, I stopped and looked up to see a teen about 17 years old, blond hair violet eyes, and tall. When I notice his face expression it send shivers down my spine "I'm sorry I bumped into you." I said in a 'manly' voice. When I said that some other guys walking up to the blond guy, I think it was his friends.

There was a guy the same age as the blond one but he had black hair, onyx eyes with glasses and around the same height of the blond guy. Some pair of twins they look like around my age they had auburn hair, one had golden brown eyes and the other one just pure golden. There was a small kid but I notice the way he gave the death stare he was really 18 years old he had blond hair with brown eyes, there was a very tall guy next to him, and same age also had onyx eyes with black hair.

"You should really watch where you going, someone would get hurt like I don't know _**you**_...oh wait you're that new kid the one that has _**no money at all**_ to be in this school. You are so poor that you don't even have money to buy the uniform isn't that sad." The blond guy said harshly rubbing it all in my face. "You know what why don't we take this kid and '_**talk'**_ to him in our privet room shall we!" he turn to asked his friends, excitement in this voice.

"Yeah boss that is a **great idea**!" The twins said at the same time with amusement in their voices.

GREAT! And I was thinking if I was a guy it was going to be a shooter ride….

* * *

><p>Yes it's short but hay it's something…<p>

_~jackytomboy96__  
><em>


	2. Now What

A/N: I'm going to let Haruhi have an ipod Also I'm sorry if I get some information wrong.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Our true colors<strong>_

_**Chapter 2 ~Now what~**_

_**3ed person**_

As the group walked down the halls and people layed eyes on Haruhi they all felt sorry for the commoner. Then again some girls that heard the news of what 'he' did to their beautiful prince was the price to pay, no one and I mean no one should do that to him.

Haruhi was confessed they, they all stopped at the music room 3 _'is this a sick jock just because I'm new or because I'm poor' _was all Haruhi was thinking about. The door open, the room looked like a hangout place but still had some class to it; there was two desk, one with a computer and another one with some papers, some magazines on a coffee table, tea trays, a bookshelf and a sofa in the middle of the room.

_**Haruhi's POV**_

"Welcome commoner to our privet room." The blond one said walking over to the sofa like everyone else. They all toke a set and looked at me like I came here by myself, what their problem?

"Only the people that mess with one of us are called here-"The twin on the right said.

Then the twin on the left continued, "Or girls we invite to have fun with-"

Then they both said with evil grins on their faces, "Well come here but since your guy, you should be smart enough to know why we brought you up here right?"

_Dam what did I get into_, "I already told you I'm sorry now if you excused me I have class to attend." I turn to the door about to leave when he blond one walked over to me.

"You really don't know anything about us huh." He said annoyed.

"No I don't and why would I want to know about some jerks like you, that I'm sure only knows how to start problems with people." I didn't dare to look at his face since he was only giving me a dirty look but when I turn my head I saw some sadness in his eyes. Was there something that I didn't have right?

Once my face sealed down by his sad eyes, he went back to his glare. I looked over to his friends, the one with black hair was now writing something down on his notebook. "Well you see," he closed the book and started walking toward me, the blond guy walking away. "We are all from very rich families, the twin, Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin their mother is a fashion designer and their father is a computer software designer. My name is Kyoya Ootori and my family runs hospitals all over the world. The tall blond is Tamaki Suoh his father is the chairman of this school and his father works in a trading company. Then you have the two cousins Mitsukuni Haninozuka and Takashi Morinozuka, Mitsukuni's father is the owner of a famous dojo and Takashi's family has survived his family for many generations." As he was telling me this he kept walking forward and so I had no choice and step back little by little. "The names are in order to what grade level we all are if you didn't notice."

What the_***Bump*…..*CRASH***_

What did I do now!… I looked over to all of the other as they walked to the dam vase that I broke. Kyoya had an evil grin on his face; the other gave me a look saying _ha-sorry-for-you. _

"Wow I can't believe you make things harder for yourself." The twins said together.

"I can pay it off, how much does it cost!'" _I don't want my life to be harder than it already is, mother in heaven please help me!_

"I'm sure you are not going to have the money to pay this off, we were going to see it in auction for about 800,000,000 yen. What are we going to do Tamaki?" Kyoya asked and by the looks of it he already knew that answer.

"Well we can't kill him now can we, the only thing that is left is he is going to join us but as our dog. They say commoners are bogs don't they." They all gave evil grins, I started to feel uneasy. I slowly got myself to the sofa, after that everything went black.

~15 minutes later~

"Haruhi if you don't walk up now I will add 1000 yen your debt understand!" I heard Kyoya's voice with that I got up right away but something was different.

"Oh Haruhi I need you over here." Tamaki called in a …sweet voice, what kind of world do I live in now?

"What do you want?" I gave a cold voice _'kill me now please' _but Tamaki gave me a glance saying I shouldn't talk like that.

"I need you to get tea for the ladies, ladies this is the dog that ran into me in the halls so now he is working for us." Tamaki said with excitement in his voice as the girls gave a look that said HA-that's-what-happens-when-you-mess with-the-rich!

"This is mess up!" I said to myself getting the tea ready.

"It not messed up but this is how we mostly spend our days." Kyoya said behind me which made me up in fear.

"It is I should be in third period but instead I have to be in a room full of jerks." I said harshly and meant every dam word of it. I came to his school to become a great layer but noooo some dam guys that think they are the kings of this place don't care!

He lower is head to my ear and softly said "that is no way a young lady should talk, but then again I don't really have expiries with commoner girls." With that my eyes widen.

"H-how did you know about that?" I said fear in my voice, he never got back up.

"Well I have my sources plus, I do need background checks with every new member that comes in the privet room." He said calm and smooth and I just knew he had that stupid smirk on his stupid face."Don't worry I will not say a thing."

"Haruhi what is taking so long!" Tamaki said annoyed…like if I care!

"Sorry I'm coming." I looked to see if Kyoya was there but he went with some girls. Now that I think about it if they do this every day then why don't they make some sort of a host club? That is how they are all acting in here. When I looked at all the guys they were relaxed and it looked like they had fun doing this but I should let my mind imagine things after all they are rich jerks!

~1 hour later~

"Okay the girls left now I have been wanted to see you without your glasses!" Tamaki said walking over to my face.

"No no and no, I don't care if you are rich or not but I'm not taking off my glasses!" I yelled if they take off my glasses they will for sure now I'm a girl and I would never be able to pay off my debt.

"Oh now we really want to know." The twin said together, running.

They hold me down as I was kicking and screaming my lungs out Tamaki look of my glasses. _'SHIT!'_ "What do we have here, the commoner has some looks I would have never seen this coming. I think I will not underestimate a commoner again!" Once the last word left his lips everyone looked at my big chocolate brown eyes, that where full with worry. "Gentlemen you all now what do you don't you." _'Gentleman really don't you mean jerks!'_

"Yup" They all said, Kyoya called someone, Mitsukuni and Takashi ran out the room, the twin forced me to sit on a chair.

"What the hell are you guys doing to me!" I yelled as if my life was in danger wait correct that it was.

"Stop moving or you are going to look ugly!" The twins yelled back, before I knew it Kyoya gave the twins the school uniform and they started pushing me in the dressing room.

"Let us help a girl change…yes?" The twins said softly together with evil grins across their faces.

"What! No get the hell out!" I pushed them out, great another person knows.

~5 minutes later~

I stepped out of the dressing room and they all had smiles…WOW they can smile normally!

"I made a good choose didn't I?" Tamaki said and everyone nodded. "Well then Haruhi Fujioka for this day on you will be a part of our "O-6" but now it will be called "O-7."

'_Mother in heaven, how in the world does this count in helping me live!'_

* * *

><p>Yes I did get the 'O' thing from Hana yori dango with their F-4, love that mangaDrama (Japanese version hate the Korean one) but anyways tel me what you think!

Also sorry but I'm going to be gone for about a week and I kinda wanted to make this a long chanter but that didn't really turn out as plan…


	3. Honey

_**Our true colors**_

_**Chapter 3 ~Honey ~**_

The next morning I got up to go to school, guess what I found outside…I'm use you're all right. It was a black limo. Why can't they just let me be! I walked as if I hadn't notice it but that's in till…

"Haruhi get in the car or Kyoya is going to add more money to your account." Tamaki said coldly which gave me chills.

"Why would I want to do in a dam limo! I'm not rich and I'm sure everyone is telling shit about me!" I yelled not caring what other would say. What if they are rich it's not like I would see them again once I graduate from the stupid place.

"Would you shut up and get in the dam car." I heard Kyoya growing at me, I thought the outcome and it wasn't pretty. I turned around and walked to them; before I could say something else they graved me and shoved me into the limo.

"I could have walked." I said looking out the window, not wanting to see their stupid faces.

"Yes we know that but then- "How could we play with our new toy" The twins said to sexually to my liking. Why is it that these two seem like they want me in bed!

I moved closer to them and softly said, "I'm not a toy and I would never get in bed with you two." With a smirk on my lips I went back where I was. I looked at them and I saw that they were tuned on…god can this be any harder for me?

As we got to school everyone got out one by one, fixing their jackets when they got off. As I got off all the girls gave me a dirty look but I could see that they all believed I was a guy.

"Come on Haruhi." Tamaki said with a harsh voice and walked away.

Ah I could go to class and just skip them; I don't want to get into more problems. I nodded to myself and walked at the same pace they did. As they got closer to my homeroom I notice Kyoya standing by me.

"Don't try to leave or we will drag you back." He said in an ice cold voice but that didn't stop me from trying. Without caring that people looked at me the whole time and still had those dirty looks; I walked away from them and entered the class room. I sat down and took out my things.

"Mori you know what to do." I heard Kyoya say in a growl and before I knew it I was cleaning the floor with my new uniform. I'm sure not moving; who knows that Mori would do if I did."

"Just carry him; I don't want to make a scene." Kyoya said again and I was being carried like a sack of potatoes. How I hate rich people! Mori was hugging my body tightly which made me feel a bit uncomfortable…if you haven't been thinking why, I'll tell you. One, his arm is on my waist by my butt. Two; my breast, even if they are covered with cloth, are rubbing on his shoulder.

"Sorry." I heard him say before he started to carry me bride style. He found out I'm a girl…now my face is red like a tomato, GREAT!

As Tamaki opened the door some sultry girls where waiting for them on the couch. I didn't know there were girls like that in a place like this! I turned around, face red. How dear they show me girls who don't care about boys looking at their breast! But as if they didn't notice me turn away from them, the guys sat down with them and talked like nothing. I can't believe I'm in this stupid room! Without saying a word I opened the door. I couldn't stay here, no, I WOULDN"T say here.

"Where are you going Haruhi?" Tamaki said ice cold. "What did Kyoya say about leaving? Be a good kid and hook up with one of these beautiful ladies."

"Tamaki let him leave; we want you and only you. Most of these girls don't want a poor guy like him. I bet he even smells like a dog." She said laughing; I knew my face was red. I knew if I kept repeating those words in my head I would fall. Fall in my girl side and yell at that bitch and start running someplace to cry.

The only problem was that I had to keep strong and act like a man, brush it off. I knew things like this would happen but why do I feel like this?

"Haruhi are you okay?" I hear a soft voice behind me; it reminded me of a small child. I didn't turn but I nodded. "Come on then show me your face."

In a low sad whisper I said, "No" If whoever was talking to me made me talk more I knew I wouldn't be able to hid my tears.

"If you need a place so we can talk we could go somewhere else." He said softly full with care. I nodded; I wanted to get away from here. I didn't want to look at that stupid rich girl who said fuck up things. She didn't even know me or all the shit that happened to me as I grew up!

Without looking at the child's face we ran across the hall, I heard my name and someone else's but I couldn't make it out. I tried to pay no attention to the other yells that came with it; I knew it was that stupid rich girl telling me shit.

Once we got in a room my tears broke free and ran down my cheeks. The whole time I told myself not to cry, to hold it in but it didn't work.

"Shh its okay, you're out of that room. No one will tell you anything anymore. You safe here, no one will do anything to you here. I'm sorry I can't help you anymore then I'm doing now. I can't tell my true self be shown to them." I heard the child say and I understood. Someone, one of the boys, was hugging me telling me sweet words. Telling me that he wasn't just what he was with the other but someone kind and caring.

"I wanted to be stronger! I wanted to have a good life! I don't want others to put me down anymore!" I yelled as I cried on his neck.

"You're a girl, you have limits. Just because you want to hide from that doesn't mean you have to push yourself more then you are." More lovely words come from his mouth and wished that he would stay like this but he can't. He told me why and I need to accept that.

"Thank you so much." I say not caring that my high pitch girl voice comes out.

"When we are alone like this again call me, Honey –senpai okay and I'll call you Haru-chan. That way we know when to act like our self's. I'm sorry but our time to show your real color ends. I'm sorry but this is going to hurt." He said those last words and I knew the small spell that hold us as equals ended. His voice became deeper.

The door opened with all the rich birches and I got slapped in the face with the same person who told me and showed me his true self. Now we act with each other, we never talked. Just because of those other rich people.

"Don't you dear run again do you understand you stupid poor dog!" he yelled loudly as he faced me but looking at his eyes. I knew he was sorry for calling me this but we needed to act.

"That's all he needs Mitsukuni." I hear Kyoya's voice fill the room and Honey –senpai nods.


	4. Lies and some truth

**_A/N: What is this another update in the same day! Why yes it is! :D Hope you like this one!_**

_**Our true colors**_

_**Chapter 4 ~Lies and some truth~**_

I look at Kyoya and the other; from the look in their eyes I could tell they are starting to feel pity. The only one who doesn't is…

"Don't do it again or Kyoya won't stop Mitsukuni from hurting that pretty face of your; Do I make myself clear?" Tamaki ask in a low voice which causes me to shiver. I wonder why his voice sounds so…so hurt and sad.

I try to clear my thoughts; what am I doing here, why am I caring! I just have to pass these four years and I would never see them again. I'm just a dog to them, I just need to play along and I will be free to go. I don't need to have them as friends...but looking at how Honey-senpai said those words to me makes me want to say at his side. I know that he would do something like this again when I need it.

"I'm sorry." I try to make my voice deeper then I could go; I need to show that I'm made and hurt. I need to show the other me.

"Come on the ladies are still waiting for us." He said not looking at my face.

Honey-senpai holds on to both of my arms but he doesn't hurt me which I'm grateful. "Play alone," He whispers, "It's the only way you will be safe for now. And I'm sorry for slapping toy Haruhi." Haruhi...not Haru-chan, huh. That's means not to make anyone notice that something is going on.

As we get back to the room Honey pushes me but I don't fall. I hear the girls laughing at me, the same stupid girl that said things looks at me with a deadly smirk. I try to give one back but I can't, for now it looks like she won.

"Sit with Ayanokoji; she wanted to really talk to you." He points to that stupid bitch and she waves as if she never said anything hurtful to me. I take a deep breath and nod my head; I'm not going to run again.

I walk over to her and she shows me most of her breast, I sigh and look at that stupid grin on her face. "Didn't you say 'I smell like a dog', why do you want me here for, huh?" I asked my voice deep with anger.

"Oh don't be a little smart ass with me!" He softly yells, not wanting the others to hear. "I wanted a go with you before I do really talk shit about you." Her grin widens. "You should be happy I'm here and giving you a chance. If you're good that I'm sure you're not, I won't make your life a living hell."

"A living hell huh, what do you want me to say yes? I can be whatever I want and I don't really give a shit that you're rich. I'm poor and that's all you can leave me alone now." I say with a growl and I knew I was passing my limit again.

"Look bitch I don't give a fuck about you! I'm only doing this because Tamaki said so. Without knowing he is all over you but then again your there new toy. But look he is mine and only mine. You do something that changes that and I will hurt you." She said finally snapping at me.

"I don't really give a shit about Tamaki or you; I don't even what to be in this stupid hooker room. I wanted to get in and out without people looking at me…hell I would rather them look at me as poor and leave it at that but now I can't because all of those stupid bitches like Tamaki!" I yell but no one around us notice the words I said.

"That's it! I don't care about other but when you put Tamaki in his and dare to call him a bitch is over the limit!" Before I know it she pushed me down, ready to attack but then water falls all over us.

"Get up and let him be." Both of the twins say together with so much anger.

"Wh-what are you two talking about! He said he was going to hurt me! He said that I should only be his and how if I said anything he would kill me! I attacked him before he could do anything to me!" Ayanokoji yells in despair which makes me want to laugh; I didn't know he could act so stupid!

"Ayanokoji I believed you would have acted more of a lady." Tamaki said disappointed which made me laugh loud. How in the word was showing off you breast and butt a lady! "Haruhi be quiet! Ayanokoji you will no longer be able to be in this room for your stupidity! How in the world would Haruhi tell you things like that if he can't even speak back to me or anyone in the matter of fact! How dare you make a fool of me and the group! You can leave now!"

"But Tamaki he was saying things about you and kept calling you a bitch! I needed to tell him shit! He needs to learn his place! He is a poor dog and it seems like he doesn't know it!" She spits out with anger and looks at me, ready to kill me. "I said don't do anything that would make yourself look better you dog! Look what you fucking done!"

"Ayanokoji! Get out now or I will make you suffer!" Tamaki yells again which causes me and Ayanokoji to jump.

"Fine I'm going but just to let you know Tamaki you're falling for your little fuck! Don't come to me when some shit happens! I will laugh at all of you when that day comes and Haruhi I hope you fucking DIE!" She yells and with the last word said she runs out of the room.

I stay on the floor not wanting to move but I know if I stay in these wet clothes for long my cloth is going to become see threw and my bra will show. Tamaki holds out his hand and I take it, I think that that is his way of saying sorry to me.

"Come on let's get you something to wear." He said slightly annoyed at the fact that his lover left and can never come back. I follow him to the dressing room. "Go in there and take off your clothes, I'll bring you some soon." With that said he leaves and I enter the nice dressing room. I wonder why it's here?

I take off my jacket and my shirt; I could see that my cloth was almost showing my bra. I better take it off before I get sick.

"Hay sorry but we only found a girls unifor-

Shit, shit, shit, shit! "GET THE FUCK OUT!" I yell like crazy but I didn't care! All I had on was my bra and I didn't want him to see!

"You're a GIRL!" He yells back which makes him sound stupid. "Omg you're a girl!" His face turns bright red.

"Can you turn around!" I yelled and I knew he was looking at my hands covering my breast.

"S-sure." He said softly, "I'm so sorry! I didn't know you where a girl! Sorry for looking at you like that! I'm such an idiot! "He yells at himself which makes me think why?

"Its fine everyone knows." I say calmly, "I mean all the guys in the group know."

"What! Did they look at you naked or something! If they did I will kill them! I'm here for you Haruhi!" He yells and I notice he is acting different just like Honey-senpai acted when we were alone.

"What are you acting like his?" I ask out loud and I feel so stupid for asking but I couldn't help it.

"I'm showing you my real color just like you showed me yours. It's a stupid act I do, just like how you act like a guy. But just know that this is only us too; no one else should know this side of me okay. When we are alone we can talk just like we want without limits okay." He speaks so softly and kind with makes me want to run and hug him of noticing me and not acting like a rich bitch. "Fuck the others are coming, sorry but we need to end this talk. I'm going to have to do something you won't like. But before they come I never really hooked up with those girls, I just play with their feeling." With that said all the other come closer and Tamaki moves throwers me.

"I didn't know you where a girl." He says with a deep dangerous voice. "Come and play with me, let me make you feel like a really woman." He is right on my face, I could feel his breath and I know what's going to happen next. I look at his blue eyes and see how sorry he is for doing this just like honeys.

"Tamaki we have no time for this. Play with her somewhere else." Kyoya said stopping Tamaki from kissing me.

"Always ruin the fun Kyoya but whatever get dress Haruhi." Tamaki said his voice cold with no feeling. How long as he and Honey been acting for? Months? Years? The more I think about the more I want to know. Do all of the hosts play an act without the other knowing? Why do they open up to me?


	5. Not wanting to talk

_**A/N: I made a small mistake at the end of the chapter where I called the boys host…they aren't host just to clear that out.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Our true colors<strong>_

_**Chapter 5 ~Not wanting to talk~**_

I sit there looking at them looking at me…as if I'm a freak! "What do you now want!" I yell in frustration.

"Well we want lots of things." One of the twins says with a big smirk. "But the thing is, we are sure you'll wound let it happen." The other adds looking at me with lust. I could see it pouring out like smoke.

"There is no time for that…well not yet and you know the rules the king gets to try the toys first." Tamaki talks with no sham but more control, I could see that there is something see wants…I'm just a bit scared that it will be what the twins want too.

"So why did you become a boy?" Tamaki ask as he takes out a folder.

"What is that and why do I have to answer your stupid question?" I say as if he never showed me his soft side and I feel no shame in taking smack about him. He and these other guys act as if they are gods.

"Well this is all your information, we have pictures when you looked like a girl and I have to say you looked better then you do know." Tamaki said looking at him and if I'm not mistaken he looked sad.

"It's better to be a guy then a girl who all the other rich ones will say shit about." I yelled letting him in my reason to why I dresses like a guy. "I don't want other to talk to do shit to me! I just want to get good education and get the fuck out! I need to be a about to get out of here and go to a good law school!"

"With the grades you're getting, I'm use that would be easy for you to do. In reality I'm sure many schools would have picked you." Kyoya said looking at a notebook I had never notice.

"Yeah but none for them were good as this one but it had it had to be a rich place with people who are consisted and bitchy." I said telling my mouth say too much information for my liking but I couldn't stop.

"This is boring all she does is bitch!" One of the Twins yelled in frustration. "There is nothing in it with her, all we can do is let her go and make sure everyone knows she is a girl. Then we would have some fun! People will think that the poor dog is gay and then people would look down on her! Wouldn't that be fun guys?"

"Kaoru calm down." I head the other one say softly and I guessed no one hared it being said only him and me.

"No she still needs to pay us remember." Kyoya said with a smirk. "But she could do it with her body."

"With my WHAT! What didn't you understand that I'm not gay or that I'm a girl?" I yelled at him for his stupidity.

"I'm not talking about with other woman; I'm talking about repaying me. With. Your. Body." He said ice cold which made me shiver. I didn't find it sexy but nasty; he said it as if I was a thing.

"There is no way I'm going to let you do anything to me." I yelled in discuss which cased something to click inside him. I knew by the look in his eyes.

"You got it know Fujioka." One of the Twins said knowing my faith.

"You guys can all leave now." Kyoya said as an order and before I knew it they all left without a word.

He walked over to me, graved me by the arm and started to drag me to another room. I wanted to yell and scream but I knew it wasn't going to help. I would have to hurt him if he really tried something.

We walked into a room with a king size bed which I didn't like; how many women did they bring here?

With his tight grip he pushed me to the bed and closed the door, with a click it was locked. No one could really help me now. He lay on top of me looking into my brown eyes. The eyes of the dark prince I saw but I didn't let my mind go free. Only the more I looked at those sad dark eyes the more I couldn't move. I couldn't speak a word as I let him take off the stupid dress I was wearing.

The more I looked in those eyes I notice all the mix feeling he really had. I found a way to break free from him beautiful dark eyes. "You wouldn't do this." I say in a low whisper, as I lay there with only my bra and panties.

He didn't say anything he just looked at me as if he never meet me before. He quickly got off and I wrapped myself with the soft cream color blanket. He looked at the black doors waiting for something. Was he waiting for me to say something else? I didn't know those words would have really stop him but I was glad it did.

As I let my mind slip again the room was filled with his dark laugh and call me crazy but it was attracted. How is it that someone with eyes of sadness and darkness could laugh so darkly as if he was meeting death? I didn't say anything but my eyes looked at the back of his head. Was I really losing myself in him or was I just like this because of what he almost did? I didn't know the answer but his voice came out rough as if he hadn't talk for years.

"I can't believe that they were mindless to show their true self's to you. Then again I don't think they are that mindless if they never really showed me. Oh and don't think I'll open up so easily to a poor girl like you. Also about your body, I'm not sure where you been so you can get yourself dress. If anyone ask what we did don't answer. I'll do all the talking and one more thing don't you dear go and do stupid things because in the end you will not be the only one in trouble. I'm glad we had this talk, Mrs. Fujioka; now then I'll take my leave." And without looking back he open the doors, the cold wind came in and I notice the rain poring outside.

Kyoya walked away calmly and once again I notice that I couldn't take my eyes off his. He kept walking and I kept looking; that's in till the door closed and I stayed alone in a room that was only filled with my thoughts.


End file.
